I found you finally
by ImTheOneWhoBroughtSexyBack
Summary: Bella dosen't love edward anymore and jake has imprinted. So she leaves what happens when years later she come back and everything has changed, including herself... Bella/oc
1. Chapter 1

**a/n okay well first off I just want to tell you guys that this is my first fanfic and and I really don't care if you review or not. I also have horrible grammar so if that bothers you I'm sorry until the day that pigs fly and I look like hallie berry I do not own twilight. Oh yeah the song that inspired me is OMG by usher and will-I-am so listen to that if you want to **

Chapter 1

Bella pov

"Last call for the flight to Seattle" the pilot yelled as I ran onto the plane he gave me dirty looked as I flashed him my ticket.

I could not believe that I Bella swan was going back to la push

.

After I had saved Edward I just didn't love him the same way.

He had hurt me way to much, but as soon as I opened up to Jake he imprinted on this new girl named Natalie.

I wanted to hate Jacob for it but when I saw them look at each other for the first time all I felt was a very intense longing to be loved.

I didn't want to be problem so I left. I went to North Carolina, what can I say the cold weather grew on me.

After a few years this leech came to my new home town I remember when I tracked him down and the forest I told him I knew what he was and that he should leave.

He lunged for my neck and I began to shake and I exploded into a cheetah.

I quickly ripped him to pieces and through him into a fire.

I decided that I probably didn't react this way to the Cullen's because they feed from animals.

I stayed in North Carolina for about 20 years.

I begin to have these fits of rage and I was scared that I would hurt some one so I decided I would go to la push to ask the elders about my current condition.

I hopped off the train and found my bags without a problem I called a cab then made my way over to Charlie's house. I knocked lightly on the door basically shaking with anticipation.

Then I heard footsteps toward the door and then it was opened by someone who looked nothing like Charlie

**a/n if you liked it thank you if you have time to review do it but if you don't have time just send me a pm whenever if you hate it tell me so I can start a new one I know this chapter was a little rushed and boring but it will get better I just needed to tell the background info any way sorry for leaving you with the kind of cliffy I will update fast if you liked it of course. Oh and if you can do banners tell me I want to make one.**

**-ASHLEY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though no one reviewed I'm going to update, because I never read stories with only one chapter so… enjoy**

Chapter 2

Bella's pov

"who are you" I asked completely surprised, the little girl who looks about 4 twirls her hair around her finger then smiles up at me instantly capturing my heart.

"My name is Annabelle and I'm 4 and a half years old, my mommy's name is Leah and daddy's name is Antonio and I'm turning 5 in three weeks" she declares proudly.

"Right, so is Charlie here" I ask hoping he hasn't moved away

"M uncle Charlie is here but he's very sad"

"Why"

"His mamma died, I went to the funeral yesterday and he was crying that is why I'm here to cheer Uncle Charlie up."

She takes a deep breath and then grabs my hand and tugs me inside.

We walked past the kitchen and I and a jolt of pain went through my heart as I remembered how Ed- Edward sat and watched me eat breakfast.

I held the tears back and put on a brave face, as we entered Charlie's bedroom. He was hunched over and I saw a rare expression of pain on his face.

"Dad," He looked up surprised and then I was in his arm before I could blink.

"Bella, where have you been? I've missed you so much." He whispered.

Wow this is the most emotion Charlie has shown for my whole life. Then suddenly rage filled Charlie's eyes.

"Answer me where have you been, I've been worried sick Billy and Jake seem to believe that I knew where you were. They verbally abused me."

"What?" I hissed. I felt my hands begin to shake, but I quickly took a deep breath and calmed down.

"They nagged me until I couldn't take it anymore and I haven't talked to them in weeks."

"Well, then we will just have to go and give Mr. Black a visit then huh."

"Yeah so they can leave me the frick alone." Hold up did dad just say "frick" what ever

"Let's go the sooner the better right," he nodded and picked up Annabelle and walked outside. We got into the car and we were off. About a half hour later we were on the rex and the houses were starting to look familiar.

"Here we are," Charlie announced as he pulled up to a house that held so many memories. I got out of the car then knocked on the door. I heard footsteps, and then the door open and there stood, the ex love of my life Jacob Black.

"Bells" he looked incredulous," What are you doing here, screw that I don't care where have you been," he demanded in a rush.

I ignored him and wrapped my arms around his stomach breathing in the familiar woodsy scent.

He pulled me inside and I let go sensing that other people were in the room.

I was right; the only people who I remembered were Quil and Embry.

Everyone looked slightly different, they all had aged a bit but, they were the same height and they had not gained an ounce. I looked around in search of the one person I had truly gained respect for when I was gone, Leah.

"Leah, come here girl." She looked surprised and slightly cautious as she stood up and walked over. I embraced her, thinking about the first time I phased and how she was my one motivation to keep trying until I got it right.

"Why are you hugging me swan," she demanded but, I wasn't letting go of her anytime soon. Well that's what I thought until I was bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you still look like your twenty?"

"Why are you still hugging my wife?"

"I think the real question is who are you and why are you in my house?" I ignored jakes imprint and her display of rudeness and contemplated if I could afford to answer any of the other questions.

"Billy I heard you've been harassing my dad." I said choosing to take the high road and not lose my cool.

"Well…..Jake did it," I let out a loud laugh and shook my head. And let go of Leah who looked like she had a gun pointed to her head. I really did miss everyone, I looked around for the first time and saw a few new faces, I smiled politely, then turned to face jakes angry imprint.

"Hello my name is-"

"Oh I know who are"

"Why did you ask then-"

"Because you shouldn't be all over my husband."

Oh no she didn't. I sighed exasperated then took a deep breath.

"Listen, please don't talk to me like that ever again, I don't want to have a bad relationship with you but, if you ever cut me off again-"

"Don't talk to my mom like" A voice hissed. I felt my jaw tighten as I became even more enraged; I turned around to see who I would have to beat up, when my eyes connected with beautiful vibrant green eyes.

Oh no, why oh why does faith hate me so much.

**Okay so did you love did you detest is tell me, is my plot moving to fast, review if you want **

**-Ashley **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight, but I Do own this story line, Enjoy… **

If you really try you can out think anything, and right now I was trying really hard to out think this adoration for some kid I didn't even know.

His green eyes were blazing with anger, and I was currently admonishing myself for wanting to confess my undying love for him.

_Stop this pull yourself together girl, you look like your on a soap opera for gods sake cut it out.\_

I glared right back at him and said, "it's not my fault that your mom won't heed my warning, while were on that subject I would like to also warn you not to talk to me like I'm crazy."

"I wasn't asking for your warning I was telling you to stop talking to my mother like that."

Jacob sensing the on the battle that we were starting laughed nervously and jokingly said," Bella, stop yelling at my son."

No no no, this was wrong, so wrong misinterpreting my look of pain as anger (thankfully) Jacob pushed me softly until I was sitting comfortably on the couch that Annabelle occupied

"Benjamin introduce yourself to Bella please."

"You just did." He said tightly.

I sighed loudly, and gave them both a bored look.

"Jacob I heard you have been assaulting my father, is this true."

Jacob laughed, "I've been worried about you bells, back to my question where have you been?

I smiled at him, "How's the wife." I countered

He sighed at my subject change but took it in stride, "She's good right honey?" he asked his seething imprint.

"Natalie" I said tiredly "I'm not trying to take your hubby babe, I accepted this long ago calm down."

She seemed to deflate, and then she smiled.

"How are you Bella you look wonderful, aging has done you well. I tried not to act offended, by her bluntness.

"Hey before we get all happily ever after in here, who the heck is she."

Ben yelled in frustration. Oh lord I'm already giving him nick names.

"I fake saluted him and held out my hand, "Bella swan at your service."

He gave me a sour look, which I ignored completely and took his hand without permission.

Which I regretted immediately, a spark shot up my hand I flinched but I continued to shake his hand acting as if I didn't feel a thing.

"Bella," Billy said "How are you still so young you have been gone for twenty years."

"Thanks, it's in my genes I age well."

Billy not to mention everyone else gave me a look that very clearly said that he didn't believe a word I said I rolled my eyes then I remembered why I was really here.

"Hey, you think you guys could set up a meeting with the elders for me." Every one of the packs head flew up

"Hey I was just asking."

Once again questions were flung at me.

"Why do you want to see them?"

"Why can't you just ask us?"  
"Why won't you answer any of our questions?"

I sighed," known of your business."

"When it concerns the elders it is our business."

"Well it's personal," I said stalling for time; Jake looked at me concerned, "Bella honey what's wrong."

He better think about all the endearments he's tossing at me because I do not feel like being attacked by his crazy imprint, twice today.

"Can I at least get some grub before you guys attack me?"

Natalie gave a resigned sigh when I looked at her pleadingly; she went into the kitchen then came back with a plate filled with pancakes and hash browns and eggs, I sighed dreamily and decided that she was my new hero.

In three minutes flat I had already devoured that whole plate, and wanted to ask for more, when I saw everyone's face.

"Wow, bells you really know how to rake it in," Jake said suspiciously.

I sighed loudly and put my innocent face on and gave him a winning smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He gave me a look then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number and after a second, he said "we need to schedule a meeting."

"Ok that's fine we can be there today if you want." Sue said kindly.

"The sooner the better," Jake grumbled under his breath, and then hung up.

"Thanks Jake."

"Your welc- wait how did you hear that," he demanded I bit my lip and tried to think of a quick excuse, but Jake cut me off with a hard look that shut me up immediately.

"Don't even say anything," he said shortly.

This is going to be bad, really bad.

**So do you still like it or is it getting worse. Review and tell me I welcome constructive criticism, I'm going to start a new story about Leah. It's a crossover with maximum ride. So if you like that check it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo, here it is enjoy. Wait don't not yet I do not own twilight, I freakin hate disclaimers I mean everyone knows I am not the lovely Stephanie Meyers right. **

Wow this is awkward the whole room full of werewolves was staring at me and I was trying hard not to squirm.

Jacob was staring intently at me, Paul was just out right glaring, and rest were staring at the door, waiting for the "elders" to come.

Silence is the only way to keep me from saying anything stupid so that's what I did stayed silent, until I could not stand it any longer.

" So, how is everyone? Has anyone gotten married, any divorces? Has anyone retired?"

"Everything has been fine." Jacob assured me.

"Until, you came and ruined it again." I heard someone (cough cough Paul cough) say. Jerk, but what ever, I'll get him for that.

"What are you, five."

"Hey." Annabelle whined, elongating the word so it was super annoying, I mean cute.

"Sorry," I said, "I take it back you are way more mature then Paul."

Then my ears perked up as I heard a car pulling into the drive way. I sighed in relief, as the doorbell rang.

"Isabella how nice it is to see you again," Sue Clearwater said politely instantly making me feel at home.

"It's nice to see you too." I said

"So," Old Quil stated "what's the occasion."

"It's kind of uh personal. Can I talk to y'all outside? "I asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Billy replied nicely.

We walked slowly outside, ignoring all the stares and angry grumbling.

"So," I said awkwardly.

How was I suppose to start, hey I'm a cheetah can you tell me what's the at all about? "I need to talk to you."

Think quick Swan what do I say, Gosh this is just so hard.

"Ummmm, I- do you smell that?"

In exactly 2 seconds flat the whole dang pack was outside, taking off their clothing and phasing simultaneously.

I sighed and sniffed again realizing that there seemed to be a bunch of them.

I sighed and ran to the forests taking off my shirt as I went.

_Dang there is alot_

_I agree _

_Where did they come from? _

_Collin why didn't you catch this before_

_I didn't smell it until it was to late boss_

_Interesting_

_Wait who was that _

_Me _

_Who's me _

_I mentally sighed Bella_

There was a moment of silence and then chaos as the coven of human drinking leeches descended. Paul took the first for m=himself, and then it was just too much action to control at once. I bit into a man's neck silently tacking on the to the deaths I had caused. I don't care if he was a bloodsucker he still had a family.

God sometimes I hated myself.

After we were finished I helped patch up Brady who was bleeding from a scratch on his neck.

Then everyone was looking at me and asking for answers. This was going to be a very long day.

**SO was that any good, I know I'm moving to fast but I will slow down when I begin to explain Bella's feelings and thoughts.**

**-Ashley. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I found you finally**

I glanced up at Jake and then toward Ben, everyone was staring and looking at me in amazement

"So I guess you guys know why I'm here now".

"What the hell Bella? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Oh," I said avoiding the question. "This is why I hugged you Leah. I wanted you too know that you aren't the only one now."  
Leah looked like she would burst into tears, and then her husband came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

I sighed I hate seeing people cry. I looked back towards Jake and sighed again at the expression on his face.

"Alright guys lets go inside so I can tell you what been going on."

Once we got inside I told them my whole story, explaining why I didn't change, when I was near the Cullen's, and how I had violent streaks of rage and anger.

"That's why I needed the Elders", I concluded. "But now sense I'm here and you guys know I'm thinking that I should just stay".

Jake grabbed me and hugged me telling me that he was sorry that I had to go through that alone.

Ben looked at me with such hate and anger that I flinched away. "You can't stay, from what I have heard you'll just ruin everyone's life.

Well, when he put it like that, I didn't even want to stay anymore.

"Benjamin, what has gotten into you? Do not speak to Bella that way."

He sighed in defeat and sat down, looking like he lost a battle. Well I guess he doesn't like me to much.

Wait.

He wasn't with the pack when we tore into those leeches what's up with that?

If he hasn't phased yet then… No oh my Jesus how old was this _**BOY**_ that I just imprinted on.

**So yeah I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry I hope this made up for it. **


End file.
